


【图文】与变节者结合

by sarriathmg



Series: Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 Illustrated ficlets [12]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dark!Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson is Renegade, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Imprisonment, Jason Todd is Robin, Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Jason Todd Week 2020, Possessive Dick Grayson, Stockholm Syndrome, Underage Sex, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: 杰森知道斯莱德绑架他是有原因的。事实证明，斯莱德想要幼崽，而且由于土石女不同意为他生育，只能由杰森为迪克生，不管他是否同意。又：迪克是斯莱德的徒弟，斯莱德想要更多幼崽来加固族群。他用杰森来达到目的。Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 第六天：与反派结合
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Slade Wilson, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 Illustrated ficlets [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691995
Kudos: 54
Collections: Fifty Shades of Dark Grayson, omega Jason Todd week 2020





	【图文】与变节者结合

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [[illustrated ficlet]Mated to the Renegade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602417) by [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg). 



> 预警：未成年，强迫性或者半强迫性行为，斯德哥尔摩，双性O
> 
> 和变节者是建立在同一个AU上的，但是和我的另外一篇文不是同宇宙（另外一篇不是ABO）。

在他第三次的逃脱尝试失败之后，杰森已经准备好要放弃了。

这一次他得以逃到基地外面，翻阅过围墙，一直进入了包围整个地区的森林里。但是变节者一直在关注着他。从杰森逃出他的牢房那一刻起，他就知道了。男人只是在和他戏耍，任由他逃脱只是为了在对游戏无聊之事在他面前现身，然后扑灭男孩的希望之光。

杰森在复杂的走廊中穿行时没有看到任何人。甚至没有看到斯莱德。实际上，他好多天都没有见过斯莱德了。佣兵有一天在他与泰坦的任务中抓住了他，然后将他丢到在这个阴暗的小牢房中，之后就再也没有露面。

人们想要绑架罗宾有很多可能的原因，甚至也有很多会想要绑架杰森·陶德的原因。索要赎金，敲诈勒索，只是想愚弄蝙蝠侠，列单很长很长。至于为什么要绑架一个年轻而有着生育能力的Omega，原因还可能更糟。但是杰森怀疑降落在他身上的不幸与任何这些都没有关系，而是与现在站在他面前的那个男人有着一切关系。

那就是斯莱德在离开前把杰森教给他看管的那个人——迪克·格雷森——斯莱德的徒弟，一个杰森过分了解的Alpha。因为他曾经是前罗宾，他的前任，也是少年泰坦的上一代领导人。

只不过这个Alpha已经多年没有使用“罗宾”这个名字了。这些天他以“变节者”为名。具有讽刺意味的是，这个名字正好代表了格雷森的本质——一个蝙蝠侠和泰坦的背叛者。

这时候杰森看到变节者走近了他，制服的金属装甲在照亮整个房间的白炽灯下面闪烁着淡黄色。刚刚Alpha击中了他的脖子后部，使他失去了知觉，而当他恢复意识时，杰森已经又回到了这几周内他一直生活的小牢房，直用朦胧的眼睛看着他取下武器，然后将它们轻轻放在桌子上。

当然也不像是Alpha真的就需要它们，仅他强大而充满权利的Alpha气味就足以使男孩失去反抗能力。但是也许，这与他自己的身体状况有关。也许是因为他的热潮快到了。操，这可能是被 _ 强制激发 _ 的热潮，无论是因为他昏迷时被对方注射了某种药物达成的效果，还是仅仅是因为在他与强大而有能力的Alpha密切相处几天后自己的身体产生的自然反应。这对他来说都不算奇怪了。

这下杰森完蛋了。他看到变节者渐渐接近他，开始脱下他的装甲制服。男人的身体健美而优雅，齐肩的头发完美地展现了他的英俊特征和蓝眼睛。 _ 那样的 _ 蓝眼睛。几乎像闪亮的蓝宝石。 _ 上帝啊。 _

而且杰森无法将视线移开Alpha的身上。变节者很危险但很迷人，他既熟练又强壮，Omega即将到来的热潮正在对他自己的身体机能和思想造成某种他无法控制的改变。

他还没反应过来，迪克就把他推到了墙上，双臂困住他，而对方的Alpha信息素包围着他，尖叫着让他屈服，放弃对自我的控制并让他的监禁人来掌权。

最糟糕的是，杰森发现自己无法拒绝。

迪克在他的耳边说，“你真不精明，连续三次试图从这里逃走。你早该知道你是没法从我眼皮底下逃脱的。”

杰森想回答，但发出的却只有呜咽声。他的膝盖无力，几乎从墙壁上滑落了下去，而迪克不得不抓住他的腰部来支撑他，来自他的那些檀香和朗姆酒的强烈信息素的气味环绕着杰森。

迪克将他牢牢地锁在怀中，然后开始脱去他的衣服。直到现在杰森才终于意识到自己刚刚身体变得多热，而他终于对能够摆脱自己的衣服而松口气了。他的热潮使一切看起来都是模糊的，杰森渴望得到这个Alpha的拥抱，就像他渴望水一样。

迪克抱住他，抬起他的双腿以包裹他自己的身体。杰森的手臂疯狂地找到Alpha的脖子和肩膀，然后攀在他身上，试图抓住那个男人，在因热潮引发的神志不清间不停地呻吟着。

杰森·陶德可以想到Alpha会想要囚禁他的百万个不同的原因。最经典的就是将他作为对蝙蝠侠和泰坦取代了迪克的报复。如果使人震惊和痛苦是他的主要目标的话，那么可以对一个年轻的Omega做的事情太多了。可能性是无止境的。

这就是为什么他之前要设法逃离这里的原因——如果他在热潮期间被俘虏，事情只会变得更糟。但是现在，看来他也来不及了。迪克已经在他此时已暴露在外的肩膀和脖子上落下一个个带着湿润声音的吻，而Alpha柔软的嘴唇的触感只会让Omega想要更多。淫液开始浸透他的内裤，而杰森忍不住在迪克的肚子上摩擦自己的胯下。

“斯莱德要更多的幼崽来加固族群，”迪克一边释放他一连串的吻，听起来几乎气喘吁吁，“但土石女拒绝给他生育。所以得由 _ 你 _ 来为我生。”

这些话听起来有些陌生，但杰森的大脑还是意识过来了什么。

“这——这就是为什么我——我在这里的原因？”他气喘吁吁地问，“这就是为什么——你要等到现在才——”

迪克开始吮吸他的乳头，而杰森无助地发出一声啜泣。当迪克用舌头轻轻地挑逗起Omega的蓓蕾时他同时发出一声低音的Alpha的咆哮声，而杰森只想让迪克 _ 进入 _ 他，并在他的脖子上留下配偶的标记。

他没有想到在他此时的失智中已经无法思考。杰森没有机会为自己的热潮筑巢，他是一个囚徒，在一个陌生的地方，一无所有，也没有人可以由他依靠或躲藏。他全身上下的每一寸都在向他尖叫，让他在一个强大Alpha的怀抱中寻找的庇护，一个可以在他处于极其脆弱的状态下还能保护他和他们会创造的幼崽的人。

“啊，迪克，求求你，”Omega抱怨道，双腿紧紧围绕着Alpha的躯干，膝盖摩擦着他的制服，“我想要……”

迪克用深沉而舒缓的Alpha音色安慰着他，使Omega忍不住发抖，他啄了一下杰森的脖子，饥饿地嗅着他的气味腺产生的甜味信息素，然后用嘴唇压在脖子上问，长长的头发同时使他敏感的皮肤发痒，“你想要什么，小翅膀？”

“我要——你。我要你在我的身体里。”

迪克迅速有效地脱下了杰森的内裤，将其扔到一边，它已经被淫液浸透了。 Alpha的手指伸入杰森缝隙的唇内，手指逐渐因裹着淫液而变得更加润滑，而Omega那变大的阴茎也兴奋地抽搐着，已经无法忍耐下被夺取的愿望。

“啊——！”他哭着说，“迪克——夺取我！现在就夺取我！我想要！”

但是迪克已经用自己的阴茎滑入他的身体里去了，而整个行为容易得令人惊讶，一点也不疼。

杰森的整个身体都在充满欲求中颤抖，双手在迪克此时赤裸的后背上抓着，试图找到接地点。 淫荡的拖长的呻吟声从他的嘴唇中摇曳而出，当迪克开始向他的体内移动并将阴茎更深地推入他的甬道，男孩无法忍耐地发出一声尖锐而湿润的喘息。

“他再也无法伤害你了，杰森，”迪克说，盆骨带着 _ 咕嘟 _ 的一声湿音更深地捅入他的身体，“我同意了斯莱德的要求，我会确保为他产出幼崽，但与此同时他也必须得同意我的一些条件才行。”

他的嘴唇刷在杰森的气味腺上，浓烈的麝香Alpha气味与杰森那发热的Omega味道混合在一起。Alpha的牙齿轻轻擦过那里的皮肤，让杰森剧烈地颤抖，整个动作都充满了炽烈的激情和充满侵略性的欲望。杰森想让他咬一口，想要感受到牙齿陷入他的皮肤，用Alpha自己的信息素标记他的气味腺，并在此时此地对他进行强行标记。迪克正对他说的这些话极其有力，杰森只想彻底屈服于他面前这个Alpha的庇护之下。

此时迪克的呼吸已经开始在杰森的锁骨上空转，他的洞穴在即将来临的性高潮中紧紧包裹着Alpha的阴茎，杰森在迪克的肩膀上嘟哝着，指甲陷入男人被汗水浸透的后背。

“我告诉斯莱德，我会在一个条件下与你进行交配，”迪克轻声说道，他继续冲刺进杰森的身体，“你是我的，只能和我成为配偶。别人都不能碰你，团队中的任何人都不行，当然也包括斯莱德本人。”

而这时，杰森终于忍不住了，他的洞穴在迪克的阴茎周围剧烈收缩，而他的精液溢在了自己的腹部上。当迪克的牙齿最终陷入他脖子后部的气腺时，Omega从唇内发出一声强烈而痛苦的呻吟，他的胳膊和腿同时在迪克的身体上绷紧。

在高潮的余震中，他的整个身体都在抽搐，脖子后部被对方以标记的目的咬住，身体里的阴茎也形成了一个结。

杰森一生中从未感到过如此的安全。

**Author's Note:**

> 我终于如愿以偿地写到想要抱孙子的老父亲丧钟了。


End file.
